


Perfect

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still can't believe she said yes when I'd asked her out ... Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #15 'Hutchinson', prequel for "Victim of changes", pre-series

**Perfect**

by Belladonna

 

I still can't believe that she said yes when I'd asked her out.

 

The most popular and beautiful girl from school and me, clumsy old Ken. How could I have ever expected her to actually go out with me.

 

But here we are.

 

She'd asked for something to drink and I almost stumbled over my own feet in my haste to fulfill her wish.

I'd do anything to make her happy, anything she'd want me to. Sometimes I think she knows and the little voice in the background of my mind tells me she's just using me. That it isn't really me she's going out with but my name instead, the money. I'm quickly shoving that thought away because it cannot be true.

She wouldn't be that cruel. Not to me.

 

I look over to her, waiting for the drinks. She smiles back and my heart skips a beat. I just know, one day she'll be Mrs. Kenneth Hutchinson, my wife.

 

I was so nervous when I asked her out today and I know I will be again on the day I'll ask her to marry me.

 

My hope is that she'll say yes then as well.

 

She'll be perfect.

 


End file.
